Alternate Universe
by WantingSomeDamFries
Summary: What if a potions explosion sent Draco and Hermione tumbling into an alternate universe? What if Draco Malfoy becomes Herman Granger, and Hermione Granger becomes Lyra Malfoy? What challenges await them in this mixed up world? DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

I took one look at my Head Girl schedule and groaned. New print had appeared neatly on the bottom row- 9:30- 11:45, Heads patrol. That meant an additional two hours and fifteen minutes with the everyone's favorite ferret- you guessed it, Draco Malfoy. Against all odds he returned to school after the war, lacking some of his usual bravado, but still as 100% insufferable as usual. Even if I had known he was Head Boy, I wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world, it was what I had been dreaming about since first year- finishing my education as Head Girl, and i wouldn't let anybody (or any ferret) take that away from me. I was disappointed when both Harry decided to become an auror and Ron was signed to a professional Quidditch team, and his beloved Chudley Cannons at that, but I was still fiercely loyal and supportive to my best friends. Ron and I dated briefly after the war, but we didn't quite click. He had too many practices, I was always studying or some other thing he deemed 'boring', and we bickered in between. we both realized that, where we might be good friends, we weren't a good couple. After their relationship was over there was some awkward tension, but that has since been overcome and we are best friends again. Ginny and Harry on the other hand, clicked like a puzzle and are still dating over the long distance. Ginny, to my utmost delight, had decided to complete her education with me, along with Neville, Luna, the Patil twins, and quite a few others. But of course, as I had learned from my old muggle science textbooks, to every action is an equal and opposite reaction. Almost all the Slytherins returned as well, save Crabbe and Goyle, Goyle took Crabbe's death the hardest, and was too depressed and traumatised so he was finishing his education at his home, and trying to forget the war. The rest of the Slytherin's tried to blend in, embarassed or ashamed of their actions. Zabini was still a flirt and Malfoy was still a holy terror, but those were some of the only semblance-

"Earth to Grrrrraaaaaannnnnngggeeeer! It's 9:31! Come back to us Captain Bush-head!" came a call from the door of the Heads Common room. I snapped back into reality and glared at a smirking Malfoy who was leaning casually against the doorframe. He smirked even wider (if thats even possible) at my expression. "Welcome back Cap." I muttered under my breath as i stood up grouchily from the couch i was so cozily nestled in. "some things never change." I inclined my head, "well come on ferret, lets go."

Draco's POV

It was halfway through the patrol before i decided to open my big mouth.

"So Granger."

"Hmm?"

"What were you doing staring into the fire? reminiscing about the good old days when potty and weasel were around to drag you on 'dangerous adventures?'" I added finger quotation marks around dangerous adventures, even though she was determinedly not looking at me. Time to kick it up a notch.

"Or were you thinking about a certain sexy Slytherin bloke-"

"Shut it malfoy," she said in a bored tone. Ah, a reaction. Lets poke it until it's steaming.

"So that's a yes?" I taunted further, "I mean, i am a sight to behold. Perfection really. I should really be a model- although that's probably what you were thinking too. I'll bet you were imagining me modeling knickers. We all know you looove to see me in my undies." At this she started to look mildly pissed off. Last week she accidentally walked in on me brushing my teeth before my shower wearing nothing but my briefs. She had squeaked and ran out blushing, covering her face with her hands and her bed head.

"You know its true. Although i doubt you could process that much sexy in that head of yours, being that you're a mu-" In an instant i was pinned to the wall, her forearm against my throat, her wand digging into my sternum.

"What were you about to say?" she said in a dangerous whisper, her forearm pushing ever so slightly closer to crushing my windpipe. "Mudblood, wasn't it?" she let out a humorless bark of laughter. "Only you would have enough crass to utter that word around me after this." she hissed and released me, but only for a moment as she yanked up her sleeve and thrust her left arm in my face, where the word 'Mudblood' was carved as a gruesome reminder of my aunt Bella.

"Your blood purity crap is old news arsehole. Oh wait!" she said with a wry smile, tightening the grip on her wand which was still digging into my chest,

"You're the Amazing Bouncing Ferret, I don't think your pea sized brain can process that." She gave me a shove that sent my tumbling to the ground. She looked like a soldier- fierce stance with, wand clenched in her hand at her side, hair and robes swirling with non-existent wind, fire blazing in her eyes. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't terrified. She started closing the distance between us and I scrambled back on my elbows until I hit the corridor wall. She grabbed my Slytherin tie and jerked my head so I was six inches away from her face. I could literally smell her minty toothpaste. She looked me dead in the eyes and whispered with a voice that could cut diamonds,

"You. Make. Me. Sick." and with that she thrust me back on the ground and stalked off. she was almost at the end of the corridor when i found my voice.

"What about the patrol?"

"I think we should split up. I'd rather not go to Azkaban for murder right now."

Damn.

Okay guys, this is my first fanfiction ever, so don't judge too harshly. Read and review! *stands there awkwardly and rubs the back of my neck* Sorry, im not used to this kinda thing…

**Enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

I woke up the next day in a foul mood. I couldn't fall asleep for the greater portion of the night, adrenaline and anger surging through my veins like caffeine. When Malfoy returned, I had hoped that he'd changed, and I thought that maybe he had, because where he did tease he never said the word 'Mudblood', but yesterday proved that he was still the same miserable little twat as he was before. I violently ripped off my covers, yanked my hair into a messy bun, snatched a towel, and stomped off towards the bathroom. Just as I grabbed the doorknob another hand did too, so I was holding the doorknob and their hand was on mine. I snapped my head up so fast I almost got whiplash and glared daggers at a half asleep Malfoy. His eyes immediately widened with realization and- was that a sliver of fear?- and his hand was quickly withdrawn.

"Wouldn't want to soil your hands now would you?" I sneered up at him icily and stalked off into the bathroom.

I washed and dressed quickly not wanting to encounter him again, but I am simply not lucky enough. I had just finished packing my bags and was just about to exit the room to go to the Great Hall when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I whirled around and frowned at him, and my frown deepened when he didn't remove his hand.

"Look, Granger-" he began but I cut him off.

"No Malfoy, you look. For seven years of my bloody life you tortured me, because of what? My blood. Every single day you reminded me that you were superior and I was nothing but filth. Not that I believed it, but having someone tell you that you're worthless every day really hurts. It's like you're taking a knife and slowly pushing it into my skin- at first it doesn't do anything, but eventually it will leave its mark. After the war, and after this," I pulled up my left sleeve and showed the ugly reddish purple scar, "I thought that maybe you would have a change of heart, maybe you would realize that we aren't so different, but you showed me that some things Just. Don't. Change. And you are one of those things." and with that I turned and strode purposefully to the Great Hall.

I tried to avoid Malfoy all day, but it proved difficult because he was in all of my classes. In both my classes and in the halls he tried to approach me but I blatantly ignored him and shouldered past him. As I made my way to potions, a hand grabbed the strap of my bag.

"Look Malfoy I don't have the ti- oh hey Ginny," I said, inwardly cringing as I caught myself a few words too late. The pretty redhead looked at me questioningly.

"Hello to you too 'Mione, I came over to as what was wrong but I guess I got my answer. Care to elaborate?"

"It's a long story, I'll come over to the Gryffindor common room after potions okay?"

"Alright," she nodded, still looking suspicious, "let's go to potions then!" We headed down to the dungeons chatting about cheery little mundane things. Ginny was in my potions class because her years' potions class was too easy for her so Professor McGonagall bumped her up a year. We walked in and sat down, still chatting, until Snape gave us a look that shut us up faster than you could say flobberworm.

"Today you will be brewing a Memory Potion with a partner," said Snape in his droning baritone voice. I perked up and looked at Ginny who was already looking at me, and we grinned at each other.

"But of course," he continued, the corners of his lips curling up in a mocking smile, "you won't be able to choose," he waved his wand and a blue ceramic bowl containing a small flame appeared, "I have devised a system similar to the Goblet of Fire so the groups will be chosen at random. At this Ginny and I frowned, and turned our attention sullenly to Snape as he threw a handful of parchment slips into the fire. Almost immediately the flame turned blue and two names shot out.

"Millicent Bulstrode and Seamus Finnegan."

"Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley"

"Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom."

Each couple stood up and sullenly (except for Neville who looked ecstatic and Luna who I doubt could look anything other than dreamy) moved to their partners' table, and each time my name wasn't called my heart sank deeper and deeper into my stomach. Eventually there were only two people left, and my worst fears were realized.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

I groaned and sank deeper into my seat. Of all people, him?!

Draco's POV

Of all people, her?!

I looked over to Granger and saw that she was probably thinking the same thing as she rubbed her hands over her face. She wouldn't speak to me all day, scratch that the stupid mudblo- muggle-born girl wouldn't as much as look at me. _Wait, why are you catching yourself_? I thought, then remembered her spiel this morning. _Huh, it must've stuck with me. Sweet merlin I'm going soft._ I shook it from my head and sullenly gathered my things to head over to her table. She had surprised me with her little speech this morning, well, more like dumbfounded. I knew that I was a jerk, and was sort of proud of it, but she really hit home when she sort of compared me to Bellatrix with her knife simile. I don't know why, but it made me want to…. apologize. I shuddered. I was really going soft. I, Draco Malfoy, wanting to apologize to a lowly m- muggle-born. _There you go, catching yourself again._

"Shut up," I muttered aloud.

"What was that?" Granger looked at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"Now don't you go worrying your little head about it," I said snidely. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned her attention back to Snape, who had begun talking again.

"You have an hour," he drawled, "and your time begins….. now." Granger stood up without as much as opening her textbook.

"The Memory Potion should be on page three-hundred and forty-seven if you're wondering."

"I knew that," I scowled, "what did you do memorize the whole bloody book?"

"As a matter of fact I did," she smirked and whirled around to go collect the ingredients. Not wanting to be outdone, I quickly scanned the ingredients and hurried after her. Standing side by side at the cupboard, we grabbed the ingredients, and before I could turn back, she grabbed my wrist.

"Could you grab that bottle of essence of murtlap from the top shelf? I'm not quite tall enough to reach it." It was true, she must've stopped growing in sixth year, as she was a petite five foot six. I on the other hand was almost a full foot taller, at the proud height of six three, almost six four. Smirking at my advantage, I grabbed a bottle and we headed back to the table. We worked in silence for about thirty minutes before I worked up the courage (yup, I'm definitely going soft!) to say something.

"So about the other day-"

"Save your breath Malfoy, I don't think you have anything to say to me right now."

"But Granger-" I whined.

"No buts." she pointed a knife at me like she was scolding a small child.

"Please just listen-" I argued as I measured out the essence of murtlap.

"Why should I listen to you of all people?!" she said incredulously, eyeing the bottle I had just set down.

"Look I just wanted to say that I'm sor-" I attempted to say as I started to pour it into the cauldron, but she cut me off with a wide-eyed shriek.

"STOP! THATS NOT ESSENCE OF MURTLAP, THATS ESSENCE EX SPATIO ET RATIO!" but my haste to right the measuring cup resulted in me dropping the whole cup in the potion and-

The room shook with an explosion.

And when the smoke cleared both Hermione and Draco were gone.

**Oooh cliff-hangers! Don't you just love suspense? Many thanks to buford12 and princessanastasiaromananov464 for reading my story :) If you're wondering what ex spatio et ratio means it means of space and system. (or so says Google Translate anywho) R&R!**


End file.
